Toenail Talks
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Heather, in desperate need of a pedicure, ropes Alejandro into painting her toenails. Aleheather oneshot, co-written by Torie Rilistkrytcat and I'll Cover Angel and Collins.


**This is a fic co-written between myself and I'll Cover Angel and Collins, she is awesome :)**

**We don't own the rights of Total Drama.**

* * *

The worst part about being stuck at the playa das losers, Heather decided, was that there was no mall there.  
She wasn't obsessed with shopping in the way that Lindsay, or now Dakota- Heather despised the new cast, in particular the way that they thought that they knew everything about total drama even though they had only been there for one season- were, but it was still one of her favourite hobbies. Now, she craved the familiar feeling of a gold card tucked in her purse as she strutted through shops, treating both passers by and salespeople as though they were inferior idiots. With only a few sets of clothes with her now, she was reduced to doing the unthinkable task of actually washing her own clothes, something that disgusted her so much she resorted to persuading DJ , who thoroughly enjoyed domestic work, to doing her laundry for her. Still, the lack of a mall depressed her: she just couldn't get the same shopping feeling at the single pathetic, run-down store at the Playa, especially when most of the merchandise sold there were products that promoted Chris McLean.  
The biggest downside to not having a mall, however, was that there were no salons, and no salons meant Heather could not indulge in her favourite pastime- getting mani-pedis done. She loved the feeling of being pampered, and being able to order around the girls working there, making sure that her fingernails and toenails were preened to perfection. Stealing some of the vast collection of nail polish that Lindsay had somehow managed to smuggle in, Heather had painted her fingernails, but she would NOT resort to painting her own toenails. Something about it just seemed degrading; why should she put in the effort to hobble around, trying to reach her toes and cursing every time the polish spilt or she accidentally painted part of her skin, when she could be sitting in a chair, forcing someone else to do it?

Heather sighed and stared at her bare feet she knew what she would do, she would go and find someone to do it for her. She decided that she was going try to get Katie and Sadie to do it for her but they just got into an argument and Heather decided is was a mistake to even ask them in the first place and she hated Jo, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, Lindsay and Beth too much to ask them, so she got desperate and asked Gwen to do it. Unfortunately for Heather, Gwen was still bitter about season three.

"C'mon!" Heather yelled at Gwen who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "I was nice to you last season! I was totally nice to you so you kind of owe me."

"Owe you for what?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "You joined forces with Courtney to vote me out and I also saw the show, I saw all the confessionals where you said you hated me."

"I was just playing a game." Heather sighed. "Look how nice your nails are! You paint them black all the time so you should do mine too because your good at it."

"Like how DJ is good at doing your laundry?" Gwen smirked. "Maybe you should do it yourself Heather. Having your nails painted is not a necessity."

"It is to me!" Heather rolled her eyes. "You're a selfish bitch!"

"Yeah, I'm not doing it." Gwen slowly closed her door. "Ask someone else."

Heather gave a furious huff as Gwen's door shut.  
"Yeah, well, black nails look lame anyway!" she yelled, before turning around angrily. The hall was deserted, and she surveyed the rows of doors irritably, mentally weighing up who would be potentially free to do her nails. The door closest to Gwen's was Trent's (the room had originally been Geoff's, but since it was number nine Trent had insisted he stay there), so she tentatively knocked on it. A faint guitar tune was playing inside, though it ceased at the sound of Heather knocking.  
"Who is it?"

Heather cleared her throat. "Uh, Trent? It's me, Heather. Would you mind doing me a favour?"  
The door opened a crack, only for Trent's green eyes to glare out at the hopeful Queen bee.

"No." He retorted sharply, slamming the door, though Heather stuck her foot in it and forced it open.  
"Please?" she sighed, " I really need someone to pain my toenails..."  
Trent looked down at her feet and back up at her face incredulously.  
"Are you kidding me?" the musician cried in disgust. "Why would I want to paint YOUR toenails?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Ugh, come on! I need someone to do it! Look, I'll pay you ten bucks, okay?"  
At the word ten, Trent flinched slightly, eyes narrowing. "Nine dollars," he amended.

The queen bee raised an eyebrow at this. "Uh, isn't nine lower than ten?"  
Trent shook his head, as though she was being completely idiotic. "Lower in digits, but higher in importance," he told her dramatically. "If you want me to paint your toenails, then you'll have to pay me nine dollars. And I'm only going to paint nine toenails on each foot."

"What?" Heather protested. "But I want all my toenails done!"

"Then you'll have to find someone else." Trent told her simply, before forcing the door closed. A few moments later, music began playing from inside once more. Heather shook her head with a sigh, before turning around. The next few rooms down the line were definitely NOT people she wanted to ask; Owen would probably consume all her nail polish, while Staci would undoubtedly yammer her head off about some relative who allegedly invented nail polish until Heather was ready to throw up. The closest person she could think of was Harold, and while she didn't particularly like him at least he would probably oblige... Heather turned to make her way to the dweeb's room, only to collide roughly with Noah, who had been walking along with his nose in a large book.

"Ugh, watch where you're going..." Heather spat, picking herself up from the worn carpet and smoothing out her shorts before pausing, her face morphing into a falsely sweet smile. "Noah! My... GREAT friend..."

Noah raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you want?" he deadpanned. Heather sighed.  
"Can I ask you a favour? Will you paint my toenails?"  
Noah's eyebrow, which was already cocked, moved halfway up his large forehead.  
"Why would I want to touch your demonic talons?" the boy asked her dully, before reopening his book and walking off, once again immersing himself on the novel. Heather followed him desperately, hooking her fingers around the back of his sweater.

"Please?" she moaned. "I really need someone to do it, and no one else will! Everyone's being really selfish!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just do your own toenails than to go around asking people?" Noah pointed out, before shrugging. "Besides, why don't you just ask Ale-eel-dro? I'm pretty sure he's the only one who'd want to touch your feet."

"Oh no. I am not asking him for anything." Heather crossed her arms. "That would involve me admitting that I actually need him for something, which I don't!"

"Actually, you do." Noah smirked. "Because I'm not helping you."  
Noah walked away leaving Heather there in the hallway by herself. Heather hated to admit it but that loser Noah was right and the only way she was going to get her nails done is by asking Alejandro and it was going to kill her. Heather took a deep breath as she made her way to his room and knocked once on his door hoping that he wouldn't answer. Within seconds of her knocking he was already at the door with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Heather?" Alejandro asked as he opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"No!" Heather yelled at him. "No, you can't."

"So you knocked on my door just because you could?" Alejandro asked her with a grin on his face. "Surely you must have wanted something."

"Okay, fine." Heather rolled her eyes. "I need someone to paint my toenails."

"Shouldn't you be asking the other chica's here?" Alejandro asked her. "Don't girls usually do that when they bond?"

"Yes, but as I'm sure you remember...THEY DON'T LIKE ME!" Heather yelled at him. "Are you forgetting that?"

"Okay." Alejandro sighed. "I'll paint your nails. Come in."

"As if." Heather smirked. "Do you think I'm going to your room? You're coming to mine, besides that's where all the nail polish that I stole from Lindsiot is."

Alejandro's smirk increased.  
"Are you saying that you would actually turn down a chance to come into my room, chica?"  
Heather scowled at him. "Shut up."  
Alejandro followed her down the dingy hallway to her room, where Heather shoved the door open viciously.

"Wait, didn't you once tell me I was never allowed in here?" he asked her slowly, and Heather nodded.  
"You're not. I'm only giving you permission this one time because it's an emergency, you jerk."

She turned to her dresser and began hunting for the box where she kept her nail polish (she had learned the hard way that leaving it out meant that either Izzy would come and smash the bottles all over her floor or LeShawna would pour it down the sink to spite her). As she fumbled around under her huge collection of make up and jewellery, Alejandro surveyed her room with mild interest. There were photos stuck up all over the walls; Heather performing ballet; Heather posing in a bikini (he was tempted to ask for a copy of it just to annoy her); Heather winning an award for "most fashionable girl"... He paused when he saw a tiny photo with a heart scrawled around it.  
"Is this a shirtless picture of me?" he asked slowly. Heather turned as red as the nail varnish she was holding, before snatching the photo from his hands and holding it out his line of sight.  
"Pfft- no way." she said quickly, and Alejandro smirked maliciously at her.  
"Then, may I see it?"  
Heather's eyes widened, before in a quick motion she tossed the photo she was holding out the window.  
"Oops!" she said lightly. " The wind totally just blew that out my hand... Ot that it actually WAS a picture of you, of course..."  
Alejandro gave her a look of mixed amusement and disbelief, before taking the bottle of nail polish from her. Heather sat down on a chair, slipping her shoes off.

"My nails have to be absolutely perfect, got it?" she warned him, narrowing her eyes. "You screw up my toes, Alejandro, and I will kill you."  
Alejandro gave her a look of mock offense. "Would I intentionally ruin your beautiful toenails?"

"Yes, you would." Heather told him.

"Heather, I would never do that to you." Alejandro laughed. "You have my word."

"Like that means anything to me." Heather laughed. "The last time I trusted you, you tried to play me."

"The last time I trusted you, you shoved me down a volcano." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I got over it and I'm still sitting here painting your nails."

"You're not doing such a bad job." Heather admitted. "You should let me paint yours a nice shade of ocean blue."

"No way." Alejandro told her. "The guys would never let me live it down."

"Why are you showing guys your feet?" Heather rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You do realize that I can just 'accidentally' knock over the whole bottle of polish and then I won't be able to finish it, right?" Alejandro smirked.

Heather narrowed her eyes at him.  
"You wouldn't dare..." she growled, and Alejandro chuckled.  
"Wouldn't I?" he threatened teasingly, before shaking his head. "But no, I will not ruin your muy important pedicure."  
There were a few moments of silence while Alejandro moved onto her right foot, Heather watching him carefully to make sure he didn't intentionally spill paint over her sensitive skin. Finally, he made one final deliberate stroke, before leaning back to admire her work.  
"I'm finished," he announced, and Heather looked down at her glistening nails.

"Not a bad job for a loser like you." She said begrudgingly. Alejandro rolled his eyes, screwing the lid tightly back on the nail polish and setting it down on Heather's dresser.  
"Are you going to thank me, then?" he prompted, and Heather gave him a bored look.  
"Nope," she sniffed, tossing her hair and wiggling her toenails, waiting for the polish to dry. Alejandro rolled his eyes.  
"I just painted your nails for you, and you are not even going to thank me?" he clicked his tongue, feigning offense. Heather just shrugged.  
"I need to wait for them to dry. The door's that way, Alejandro." she pointed at the door to her room, clearly dismissing him. However, the Spaniard gave her a sly smirk, before folding his arms and staying planted where he was.  
"I'm not leaving until you thank me for the incredible job I did on your toenails, chica," he insisted, and Heather rolled her eyes. There was no way she was actually going to thank him- it went against her nature to be appreciative or grateful in any way. Instead, she just gave a dismissive flick of the wrist.  
"Not going to happen. Go."  
However, Alejandro continued to smirk, standing his ground. Heather waited for a few minutes, but when he didn't vacate the room, the queen bee sighed, slipping off her bed- her toenails had dried slightly now- and folded her arms, glaring up at Alejandro.  
"Get out."  
"I'm still waiting for you to thank me," he grinned with false sweetness, causing Heather to reach out in an attempt to shove him towards the door. Considering she was much smaller and weaker than he was, this didn't do much; Alejandro simply reached out, pushing her back do that she stumbled back onto her bed. He leaned over her, eyes gleaming slightly.  
"Are you going to say thank you now, Heather?" he purred, and Heather shook her head furiously.

"I don't thank losers like you. Get off me, and get the hell out my room, Alejandro."  
However, Alejandro leaned in closer. His face was inches from hers, and she could feel his breath above her lips. For the briefest second, their eyes locked, and a mutual desire passed between them; unthinkingly, their faces began to tilt towards each others...  
Until the door to Heather's room flew open and Lindsay barged in. the two antagonists jumped apart from each other, the brief moment between them vanished by Lindsay's interruption.  
"Hannah, have you seen by nail polish?" the blonde said, before eyeing the two and squealing. "Ooh, were you and Alberto about to kiss?"  
"NO!" Heather snapped viciously, trying to hide her blush. "Get out!"  
"But I'm looking for my nail polish!" Lindsay scratched her head, looking around Heather's room for a few seconds, before she noticed Heather's toes.  
"Is that my nail polish?" she asked slowly, blue eyes narrowing.  
"No." Heather lied simply, and Lindsay's face broke into a gullible smile.  
"Oh, Ok." she said stupidly, before exiting the room. Heather and Alejandro looked at each other, before shifting even further apart. After an awkward moment, Heather looked down.  
"Look... thank you for doing my nails, I guess," she spat out and Alejandro grinned.  
"It was my pleasure, Heather," he told her honestly, before exiting the room. As he left, Heather stared down at her toes, smiling privately to herself for just a moment as she rememebered the brief second it had seemed like her and Alejandro were about to kiss. Then she straightened up, muttering something low to herself about Alejandro being a jerk, before slipping her shoes back on and going outside to let her nails dry in the sun.

* * *

**Fini! Once again, both I'll Cover Angel and Collins and I wrote this so give her credit :) (coughcough read her fics she is amazing coughcough).**


End file.
